Resolving the Tension
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Leo and Annabeth, beginning after Leo's debate and carrying though the romance that they deserved.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome, dear readers! I received a request to bring a little closure to the Leo and Annabeth romance that was planned before John Spencer's untimely death, may he rest in peace. But since no one need ever die in fanfiction, I'm going to fix everything, like I do. Here's the first chapter of what will likely be a short chapter fic for this darling couple.

**Resolving the Tension**

**CHAPTER ONE  
><strong>

Following the vice-presidential debate, Annabeth Schott had shut herself in her office away from the excited crowds outside. Leo had done brilliantly. Better than anyone had expected. And of course, she knew he had done all of it himself. All the expectation management, all the tricks and schemes, and the utterly unbelievable performance he had just given. He was amazing.

Annabeth put her head in her hands. He was amazing. That voice, that masterful command of everything politics, that wit. And that smirk. She had been absolutely correct that day she had told him to quit doing it so much because it conveyed the wrong attitude in a debate. But she also needed him to stop smirking so much at her. It did nothing to help the…tension. Thankfully they had both been too busy working to give it any attention. At least between them. Annabeth felt like she hadn't slept in a week. Well, really, she hadn't. Too busy worrying about prepping Leo. And just thinking about Leo.

A knock came on her door. Her boss opened before she could answer and entered.

"Hiding?"

She pursed her lips. "Changing my password."

He laughed. "You really sore at me?"

"No," she sighed. "It was effective. Though I would have liked to be consulted on the whole thing. I can keep a secret, you know."

Leo sat down in front of her desk. "Is that so?"

Annabeth pushed her glasses up her nose. That damn smirk of his! Her heart fluttered. "So what are you doing in here? There's about a dozen parties going on for you out there somewhere," she said, changing the subject.

"But you're not at any of those parties," Leo pointed out.

She tried not to read into that statement. "So you need me to straighten your tie before you enter every room now?" she teased.

He ignored her deflection, choosing instead to lean forward. "I wanted to talk to you about something, since we have a second to breathe now that the debate is over."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, a while ago you mentioned some tension between us."

"Oh. No. There's no…"

"I think it's time we resolved it," he interrupted.

Her eyes went wide.

Leo stood up and moved around to her side. He leaned against the desk. "Unless you feel differently. It has been a few weeks."

"No…but…what do you intend on doing?"

He bent down, putting his hands on the arms of her chair and swiveling her to face him. "I was planning on kissing you, unless you'd be opposed to it."

She just shook her head, too surprised to utter any words. Her eyes were fixed on his mouth. Which was coming closer and closer. His lips brushed against hers softly at first, then with a little more fervor. Annabeth stood up and put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Leo put one hand around her tiny waist, the other cradling her face.

Eventually they pulled apart. Annabeth blinked rapidly, trying to catch the breath that was eluding her. Leo watched her with a small smile.

"So? Tension resolved?" he asked, trying to seem casual to distract his pounding heart. His whole body was buzzing.

Annabeth's face broke into a sunny smile. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that just had the opposite effect."

"Really? Why?"

"Because now every time I look about you and think about kissing you, I'll know what I'm missing," she admitted, blushing slightly.

Leo clicked his tongue and said melodramatically, "I guess either you'll just have to stop looking at me, or we're going to have to use our time together more effectively." He pulled her back to him and began kissing her again.

When they broke apart again, Leo commented breathlessly, "Just so I'm thinking this through clearly, it would be a bad idea to invite you to my place for a drink, right?"

"Very bad," she confirmed, swallowing hard. "For a few reasons. First, I don't like drinking alone. Second, there are parties that we should be at. And third, I don't think that would do anything to help our tension problem. At least, not in the long run."

"Just more distraction?"

She agreed resignedly. "Yeah. The election is in just a couple weeks. We can wait until then, right?"

Leo paused for a moment. "Yeah. Election night. Our night."

Annabeth smiled. "Our night," she repeated. This time she pulled him back into their romantic embrace. They would go out to the party eventually, but for now, they still had some tension to resolve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry. I feel really bad about what I've done.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Election Day had arrived. Finally. After the months of tireless campaigning, hand-shaking, and speech-giving, the day had arrived. All over the country, citizens of the United States were going to their polling place and casting their vote for President of the United States. Everyone at the Santos McGarry headquarters was going insane, Josh Lyman especially.

Annabeth did her best to float around, helping with anything and everything that needed her attention. She, Lou, and Donna were mostly on Josh patrol, making sure their campaign manager could keep himself together for the next few hours.

But Election Day was also important for Leo and Annabeth on a more private level. They had embarked on a romantic relationship. Or as much of one as they could manage during the final weeks of a presidential election campaign. They luckily worked very closely together, so they could steal kisses in private or even just an affectionate touch here and there. But there were always people underfoot, watching everyone's every move. Privacy, space, and time were not luxuries they possessed. So they had agreed that they'd give themselves two hours to alone in Leo's hotel room on Election Night, before the final results came in and they had official duties, to spend together in their own romantic little bubble. And the night had come.

Annabeth told Donna that she was going to check on Leo at the hotel and that they would both be at headquarters later. Donna had asked how Leo was doing, seeing as everyone else was a nervous wreck.

Annabeth smiled. "Cool as a cucumber. I don't know how he does it. The man is amazing."

Of course, little did Annabeth know, that was a ridiculous lie. Leo was in his hotel room pacing back and forth like a lunatic. He had done a very good job of keeping his voice even and nonchalant when he was on the phone with Josh and Annabeth all day. But now the time had come. Finally, alone time with Annabeth. He couldn't wait to see her. God, the things that woman did to him.

Annabeth was like a bright light in his life. He had lived in darkness for so long. Much of it was self-imposed darkness, and it was necessary for his work, but even so, it had created a lonely existence. This petite little blonde was pure sunshine, and for some crazy reason, she wanted him. And Leo wanted to give her everything. He would give her the entire world if he could.

But tonight it would just be the two of them. And for the first time since he was a teenager, Leo was nervous. His usual confidence and male bravado was failing him. A very big part of him was still in shock that she wanted him. He just didn't want to disappoint her. But more than anything else, he wanted her. Good god, did he want her. And they had two hours. She was on her way this very minute.

His heart was pounding and his chest felt tight with the anticipation of their evening together. He went into the bathroom to take an aspirin and get a glass of water. And suddenly everything went black.

Annabeth made her way down the hallway to Leo's room. He had given her a key earlier so she wouldn't have to wait awkwardly in front of the door. She walked into the room in giddy excitement. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Leo?" she called out. The light in the bathroom was on. She wandered over and felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh my god! LEO!" She fell to his side, shaking his body, sprawled out on the floor. "SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed. There was blood. He had hit his head when he fell. Annabeth grabbed a towel to put on the wound. She could see his chest rise and fall as he took shallow, ragged breaths. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and dialed 9-1-1. She had no idea what she said to the operator, but when she hung up, she burst into tears.

Half an hour later, Josh Lyman was running through the hospital to find Leo. He found Annabeth sitting, crying. She leapt up when she saw him and rushed into his arms.

"What happened? Is he okay? What…?" Josh asked in panic.

Annabeth tried to answer but couldn't get the words out. She was sobbing too hard.

Josh assumed the worst. He held his friend tight and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall.

A nurse came up to them, asking softly, "Excuse me, are you Mr. McGarry's family?"

"Yeah we are," Josh replied, clearing his throat as his voice cracked.

"You can go in to see him now," the nurse said with a kind smile.

"We…we can?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. He's stable now."

"He is?" Annabeth asked in a small, squeaky voice. She wiped the tears from her face.

"It was touch and go there for a little while, but the doctors were able to restart his heart. He's sedated now, but you can go in and see him." The nurse led Josh and Annabeth into Leo's room. Before leaving, he turned to them and said, "The doctor should be in soon to tell you more."

Annabeth instantly went to Leo's side. She took his large, rough hand in her dainty ones and brought it to her lips. If Josh was at all surprised by this, he didn't show it. He was focused on the monitor on the left. It beeped steadily, indicating Leo's heartbeat. With every blip on the screen, Josh felt himself relax slightly.

A doctor came in. "Are you Mr. McGarry's family?" she asked politely.

Josh turned. "Yeah. He's my uh...father." Annabeth caught his eye and smiled at those words. And if Leo could hear it, he would have smiled, too.

"He's had another heart attack. Not as massive as his last one. The blockage was easily cleared. But if the paramedics hadn't gotten to him so quickly, it might have been too late. Also, he hit his head and lost a bit of blood, but it isn't serious. We threw a few stitches in there, but he'll heal nicely. Now, I know this is a very busy time for Mr. McGarry, but he needs rest, and lots of it. I want to keep him here for at least two days."

"We'll make sure he stays put, though he isn't gonna like it," Annabeth said. She was still clutching his hand, as if afraid of what might happen if he let go.

The doctor smiled at them. "I don't mind telling you, I voted for them. Any news on a winner?"

Josh shook his head. "Nah, we're still waiting for the polls to close in California. It's going to be close."

The doctor wished them luck and left them alone once again. Annabeth spoke to Josh softly. "You should get back. They'll need you. Tell everyone that he's going to be fine."

He nodded, his gaze on Leo's resting form.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, you stay here with him. I'll make sure someone calls you if there's any news. But you stay here. And let me know if anything changes. Call me the minute he wakes up." Josh made his way out.

"Okay. Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning back from the door.

"He's gonna be okay. He's not leaving us. Not right now, and not for a long time."

Josh's mouth curved into a small smirk. "He better not. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Me neither," Annabeth whispered, after Josh left.

She turned on the television so she could have the election results as they came in, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. Santos won Texas, which was a big step towards winning the presidency. It would all come down to California.

It was quite a while before anything of note happened, but after an hour or so, she felt Leo's hand twitch in her grasp.

"Leo?" she said softly.

He groaned quietly. Everything was foggy and fuzzy. "Annabeth?"

"I'm here, Leo." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes again.

His eyes blinked open slowly. He turned his head to face her and tried to smile. "I guess we didn't get to have our evening."

"Well, we've been alone here for the last few hours," she told him.

"Really? How was I?"

Annabeth's eyes sparkled at his attempt at humor. "Quiet."

"I'll do better next time."

"I'm counting on it, McGarry."

His tone turned more serious. "What happened?"

"You had another heart attack. And you hit your head when you fell. I found you probably minutes after it happened. The doctors fixed you up. You're going to be fine. But you'll have to stay here for a few days."

"The election?" he asked.

She should have known. Obviously that was more important to him than his own health. "We won Texas. We're waiting on California still."

"How's Josh doing?"

"He was here earlier. He's worried about you and everything else under the sun. But I'll call him and tell him you're awake."

"I'd like to talk to him."

Annabeth kissed his hand one more time before finally letting it go so she could dial Josh. "Hi, Josh? Annabeth. Leo's awake. He wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone and stood up to stretch her body. Annabeth watched Leo jump right back into his element, not three hours after a heart attack. He was amazing. She took a few deep breaths, feeling some of the stress and tension leave her body. She had been so afraid that she had lost him. But she should have known better. Just like she told Josh, Leo wasn't going to leave them anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the angst with the last one. Here's something that will hopefully make you smile. Long and fluffy :)

**CHAPTER THREE**

In the weeks following the election, the members of the Santos McGarry team were even busier than ever, if that was at all possible. They had slightly over two months to put together their entire administration. President Elect Santos was working very closely with new Chief of Staff Josh Lyman to finalize their staff choices. They were both going absolutely nuts.

Despite the help that Donna and Sam were providing, Josh couldn't help but call Leo about four times each day. But Leo was recovering from a heart attack and he needed to rest. And since Annabeth was already going to be his Chief of Staff in the new administration, she had taken to fielding all of his calls from his suite at the Watergate, where he had been living for the past six years. Annabeth had moved into the spare bedroom.

"Josh, we've had the same conversation for the past week. How many times have you called today?" she asked, struggling to keep herself from shouting at him.

"I don't know, maybe twice? It's only two in the afternoon."

"You've called eight times today. I've let you talk to Leo twice. And it's only two in the afternoon. I'm going to kill you, Josh. I swear, you can't keep doing this."

"Annabeth, just let me run this by him really quick. Or you run it by him and then call me back."

"HE IS NOT YOUR BOSS ANYMORE."

Josh was struck dumb momentarily. Annabeth wasn't usually one to shout. And this was a terrifying shout. He was glad he was on the phone and not there in person. Something told him that the fire in her blue-green eyes would be enough to make her tiny stature tower over him in that moment.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said calmly, "Josh, I know you're under a lot of pressure and that having Leo to talk to is comforting. He did that job and he was amazing at it. But now it's your turn. He has another job. He's the Vice President now. But he would rather work himself into another heart attack than let you down if you asked for help. It's time to stand on your own two feet."

"Yeah," he replied simply. He knew she was right. And he knew that he could do this job. He was ready. "Okay thanks Annabeth. By the way, how's he feeling? He went home, what, two weeks ago?"

"Almost three now, yeah. He's doing fine. He has a doctor's appointment next week, and I think he'll get the signoff to come into the office after that. Then he can be at your beck and call."

Josh could tell by her tone that she was smiling. "Okay great. You don't have to tell him I called. And I'll try not to call back again today."

"That would be good. Bye, Josh."

"Bye, Annabeth."

She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair, groaning.

"Josh giving you grief again?"

Annabeth turned her attention to the doorway on her left where Leo stood. "He is a truly obnoxious man. And he loves you very much."

"Aren't I lucky?" he said sarcastically. Leo wandered over to stand behind her, gently rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"Oh god that feels good," she moaned.

He leaned over her and kissed the top of her head. She took off her glasses and tilted her head back so he could press a kiss to her lips.

Annabeth hummed and smiled. "So what are you up to?"

"I just got off with the President. Before that, I was on with the President Elect. He wanted my opinion on the short list for Treasury and Attorney General."

She sighed. "That's what Josh wanted this time around. See, I knew that if they really needed you, they'd figure out a way that didn't involve Josh begging for your attention."

"He's just getting used to it. And he's stressed out of his mind. I think he needs a vacation."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll talk to Sam and Donna about it."

"By the way, you might want to take a moment to put on real clothes," Leo mentioned.

She looked down at her sweat pants and University of Virginia shirt. "Why? Are we going somewhere today?"

"The President is on his way over."

"WHAT!?" She sprang up and ran into her bedroom. She shouted as she bustled around, getting dressed in something more presentable. "Leo, you have to give me a little more time with these things! I know I don't work in the Bartlet Administration anymore, and I know he's your best friend, but he's still the President of the United States! I can't be seen by the President of the United States when I'm wearing pajama pants and my college tshirt!"

"Well I like seeing you all disheveled."

"DISHEVELED!? I look disheveled!?" she shrieked.

Leo sighed. "Annabeth, he doesn't care. Hell, I bet he'll be wearing something from his alma mater, too. It's Saturday. Seriously, honey, don't worry about it!"

Annabeth paused as she zipped up her skirt. He called her honey. He hadn't used any term of endearment like that before. He usually just called her Annabeth or kid when he addressed her at all. Honey. She liked it.

She reappeared two minutes later wearing a blue skirt suit over a white blouse with silver buttons running down the front. "I have to do my hair and makeup before anyone of importance gets here," she informed him.

"I'm not anyone of importance?" he asked, feigning offense.

"I thought you said you liked seeing me all disheveled," she counted.

He smirked. "I'd like to make you disheveled."

Her jaw dropped for a moment before she recovered herself and shook her head. "Not until you get the signoff from the doctor."

"So next week?"

"We'll see." Annabeth walked away and giggled. In all honesty, it was torture for her to sleep a few feet away from his bed every night for two weeks and not sneak into his room. Sometimes she would look at him and have to take a few deep breaths to calm down. They had waited so long, and now his recovery had added even more time before they could be together.

Five minutes later, a knock came at the door. Leo walked over to open it, finding his friend on the other side.

"Leo! Nice to see you up and moving around."

"Good afternoon, Mr. President. Please come in."

After the Secret Service agents did their quick sweep of the suite, Jed Bartlet walked inside. The agents waited outside.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine. So how are you, Leo?" The President sat down on the sofa.

Leo took a seat in the armchair across from him. "I'm doing fine, sir, thank you. Recovery is a lot easier this time around. No surgical wounds to heal from. And having Annabeth here makes everything easier, between recovery and the Transition and everything."

"Is Annabeth here?"

"She's fixing her hair and makeup. We've spent most of the day lounging around on the phone. She wanted to look presentable for you."

The President chuckled. "Well that's nice but not necessary. Annabeth," he called out, "Please come out and say hello. I don't care if you haven't put on mascara or finished curling your hair."

Annabeth stabbed herself with the mascara brush and simultaneously burned her ear with the curling iron. How on earth did President Bartlet know she was doing both of those things at that very moment? She pulled her hair up into a bun and pinned it into place and grabbed a tissue for her watering eye and walked out to the sitting area.

"Hello, Mr. President," she greeted.

Jed grinned when he saw her. She looked smaller than he remembered, if that was possible. Then he noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. "It's nice to see you again, Annabeth. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Is your eye alright?"

"I got mascara in it," she mumbled.

The President laughed again. "You can go finish getting primped, if it would make you feel better," he told her.

She nodded. "Thank you, sir." She scurried back to the bathroom.

Jed watched Leo watch her leave. "She's pretty," he commented.

Leo turned back to the President. "Um. Yeah."

"Leo, is there anything you'd like to tell me? I've heard some of the rumors, but I rather like getting to the source of things whenever possible, you know?"

"Annabeth and I are…together," Leo replied awkwardly.

Jed smiled. "I'm glad. How long?"

"Since my debate."

"That long?"

"Well, as much as we could be. We were discrete. And busy. And then the heart attack. She's been living here since we got back to D.C."

"Oh?"

"In the guest room," Leo clarified quickly.

"Because of the heart attack?"

"And because I'm a gentleman."

"Are you really? Well that's nice, I guess. Less fun that way, though."

"I had a heart attack less than a month ago!"

He laughed, and Leo joined. After a small pause, the President said, "You seem happy."

"I am."

"I'm glad. I really am." He sighed. "Two months till I get kicked out."

"You got plans?"

"According to Abbey, I'm going to be sleeping for a week and then staying locked up at the farm with my family for a month."

Leo smirked. "Well, you deserve it."

"Then I guess I'll write another book or something. I'll need to fill my library with something."

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure. How's Abbey doing?"

"She's fine. I think she's itching to get back into a hospital and do some real work. Something more than give speeches and pick floral arrangements. I might try to talk her into taking a teaching job on a more permanent basis. She's great at it, and the hours are a lot better than for a surgeon. And if I'm going to be stuck at home all the time, it might be nice to have my wife around."

"Would be nice," Leo agreed. "And the girls?"

"All fine. Zoey is lining up work at a nonprofit starting in February. Ellie is due in March. She and Vic are really excited."

"Getting used to the fruit fly guy?"

"I guess so. He's not that bad. He loves her. And she's happy. That's what matters."

"And Liz?"

The President sighed. "I dunno. Annie and Gus are doing well in school. But that's really all I ever hear from her. Ever since Doug lost the House race, she doesn't talk to me much."

"Well you'll get to spend plenty of time with everyone soon."

"Yeah. When they kick me out. So you and the new guy can take a turn."

Annabeth came back out of the bathroom looking like her normal, put-together self. "If the Santos Administration can be half as good as the Bartlet Administration, we'll have succeeded."

Jed gave her a small smile and turned back to Leo. "You picked a good one."

"Don't I know it," he agreed.

"And you, too, Ms. Schott. You could not have picked a better guy."

"And don't _I _know it," she said with a sunny smile.

Jed could not get over how truly happy Leo looked for the first time in a very long time. And seeing his friend so happy made him happy. "Alright, I'll let you two get back to work. Sorry to intrude and make you get all dressed up for me to be here for ten minutes. But I gotta get back before Debbie drags me back with her own two hands. She hates when I interrupt the schedule."

After the President left, Leo turned to Annabeth. "So can I dishevel you now?"

"No!" Her refusal was somewhat less effective when she giggled.

"Oh come on. Just let me take your hair down and run my fingers through it and maybe rip all those buttons off your blouse," he suggested.

"Leo!"

"Okay, how about if I unbutton it by hand?"

She bit her bottom lip and considered moment. "Two flights of stairs."

"Huh?"

"That's the rule for after a heart attack," she explained. "I asked your doctor. If you can walk up two flights of stairs without getting chest pains or getting out of breath, we can go back to previously scheduled activities."

Leo nodded. "See you in a few minutes." He walked right past her and out the door. Annabeth followed him as he made his way to the stairwell. "Two flights, right?"

"Two flights," she confirmed.

"Want to join me?"

Annabeth nodded. She excitedly followed him as he made his way up the first flight without any hesitation. He paused on the second, though. "Are you alright? Should we go back down? You really shouldn't push it. Too much too soon won't do any good," she reasoned.

Leo looked at her, with her furrowed brow and her concerned gaze. "I just wanted to make sure you were still with me. I'm fine."

She was wary of his answer, but he didn't seem winded at all. And he made it up the last six steps without any trouble at all. He took her hand and went into the hallway of the floor two above theirs.

"I figured we could take the elevator back down," he said with his signature smirk.

And what a good idea it turned out to be. As soon as they got into the elevator, Leo was all over her. His hands wandered around her waist and back, and his lips devoured hers passionately. Very quickly, it was Annabeth who was worried about the way her own heart was racing. Clearly Leo's heart was up to the task.

The elevator went ding as the doors opened on their floor. They quickly made their way back to the suite and slammed the door behind them. Annabeth's hair was quickly released from its confines and her blazer was discarded on the floor. They stumbled into Leo's bedroom. After a ripping noise, tiny silver buttons fell all over the ground, rolling under the bed. White buttons joined those as Annabeth mimicked Leo's actions. The pair fell back onto the neatly made comforter.

In the other room, Annabeth's phone buzzed incessantly on the desk. Josh figured Annabeth was ignoring his calls, so he hung up after four rings, deciding to leave her and Leo alone for the rest of the day. Annabeth didn't notice the missed call until the next morning.


End file.
